Ji-Yun Jeong
Ji-Yun Jeong (Korean name: Jeong Ji-Yun; Hangul: 정지윤; Hanja: 鄭知允) was a woman that was stranded on the Island and kidnapped by it's natives for over a month. Whilst captured, she met Anya and with help from Rebecca they escaped and tried to leave the Island on her plane, but it exploded. She then joined the survivors camp and continued to come up with ideas on how to leave. Before the Island Working for DHARMA Ji worked as a supply drop pilot for the DHARMA Initiative. On one run to the island, she dropped her pallet (which landed in the ocean and lost all the food) but had to land on the island for unknown reasons. On the Island Days 10-44 (Season 1) After safely landing her plane on the island, she was met by some of the natives who kidnapped her. When Darien went searching the jungle for his sister, he heard Ji scream in the distance, so he hid in the bushes. As he waited until the coast was clear, some people in bare feet started to walk past him and they were dragging an unconscious Ji Yun behind them. ("Crazy People") She was then kept at Thomas's camp for the next thirty-one days. When Anya was also kidnapped by the natives, she heard Ji Yun's voice from the tents, so they tied her next to Anya. When she regained consciousness, Anya started questioning Ji about who she was and how long she had been at the camp. ("The Search") During the time they spent together, Anya and Ji got to know each other more and more. ("Secrets") The next morning, Ji and Anya stayed tied to the floor as Thomas planned on killing her at night. However, when night came, Rebecca helped Ji and Anya escape; Ji left it to Anya to decide whether she could come. She said yes and the three escaped into the jungle. ("Regretful Heart") They eventually arrived at the plane. ("Flying the Nest, Part 1") When Anya left to collect the members of her camp, Ji and Rebecca stayed at the plane to fix it. ("Flying the Nest, Part 2") However, they were soon found by Aled, Robert and Steven. Ji and Rebecca were held at gunpoint while the survivors arrived at the plane. When the gunfight broke out, Ji managed to not get shot. Minutes later, she witnessed Thomas slit Rebecca's throat. ("Flying the Nest, Part 3") Days 44-67 (Season 2) The same night, Ji went to the beach camp with Josh, Charlotte, Samantha, Anya, Darien and Abigail so they could help Anya's bullet wound. However, when they got there they found Elliot dead. ("That Pretty Little Picture") Ji then attended Elliot's funeral and she comforted Samantha as she cried. ("A Loose Thread") Before Josh sewed up Anya's stitches, Ji told him about where she was from and how she arrived on the island. The next day she was present when Olivia and William returned to camp and when Olivia was attacked by Samantha. ("Actus Reus") Later, Ji came up with some ideas about how to escape the island and she enlisted James to help her. ("The Whole Shabang") She and James later went to collect some supplies for a massive canoe she was planning on building. The next day, she witnessed Ellie arrive at the camp. ("Copy Cat, Copy Cat") She later waved goodbye to Josh and Michelle as they left to find Emma. ("Blame it on the Parents") The next day she heard the monster in the jungle. ("When Disaster Strikes") The next day, Ji saw Charlotte bring an unconscious Abigail back to camp. ("That Crazy Little Thing Called Love") Two days later, she saw Mathew and Olivia get brought back to the camp. ("Skeletons in the Closet") Trivia *She's named after SunHwa. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Characters based on real people